Soulmates
by ValentineElaine
Summary: Phryne does not believe in soulmates...
1. Chapter 1

Phryne stood at a ticket counter in London.  
"A ticket to Australia, please," she said and smiled tiredly. The poker of the last nights and the soup kitchen of the last weeks did not allow much sleep. Phryne wanted to help. Inflation in London had dragged so many into the abyss.

That was the reason why she came back. She had never seen so much misery in London, so much pain, so much grief, so many hungry people. Phryne's family survived the inflation only because Phryne and her father had a good pokerface.

The money that was dwindling in the bank, day after day, because of the inflation, Phryne and her father tried to win back through poker, with varying luck. Phryne slept on the back seat of the car after 5 hours of poker without a break, while the first birds in the trees began to sing and the first rays of sunshine appeared in the sky. A beautiful morning, but Phryne was too tired to see it.

Phryne's father always stopped in front of a bakery and bought a newspaper and fresh buns for Phryne and his wife - he never bought more. There was too much fear, from minute to minute, you never knew how much money you owned the next day. Phryne's father loves to play poker, only this time, both played for survival.

Many had lost their job and fortune during this time, now begging on the street for food. A few of Phryne's friends were among them, which made Phryne very depressed.  
Phryne tried to help as many as she could within her power. But her money, especially her family's fortune, dwindled with each passing day, lost by the bank. Phryne stood in line with other women every day, in a soup kitchen, sharing soup and hot drinks for homeless people and and the losers of the inflation.

Phryne knew exactly what was happening in the world, and nobody would wait for her, not even Jack. It`s not as if she had broken off any contact. Phryne wrote, she wrote letters, telegrams, every day. But that was not the same, the personal contact was missing.  
She did not write anything about her situation in her letters, no one should worry about her.  
She wrote from the clubs she was playing with her father, always with the word my "companion" No one was thinking of her father and a poker table in the middle of the night.

"Miss, did you bring luggage?"  
"Excuse me," said Phryne, and nodded. "Two," and looked beside her at her suitcase.  
Her white gloves were already slightly filthy at the fingertips, a condition which no longer disturbed her after all that she had experienced in London.

****  
Phryne read Dottie's last letter in her cabin, the letter seemed so unreal.  
Mac wrote only the pure reality and hoped to get Phryne back to Australia. Jack never wrote much in his letters, which always brought Phryne a strange feeling, but since Phryne herself never wrote the truth, she could not blame Jack for it.

There was a knock at the door of the cabin, Phryne looked up and quickly pushed her letters together into a pile, then opened the door.  
"A beautiful good day Miss, your tea," said a young man, he was maybe 16 years and already worked on the high seas.  
"Thank you very much," said Phryne, giving him a 10 pounds tip, for a brief moment she saw a smile and then he said goodbye.  
Phryne closed the door with the cup in her hand, she did not want him to enter her cabin, too many letters, too many memories were scattered everywhere.

Some nights she lay awake in London, looking at the moon, thinking of Jack, Dottie and Mac, but especially Jack. She had to think back to the 3 months when Jack was in London, but there was always a sad shadow over his face, although Jack always said he was happy.

At night, when all the passengers retreated into their cabins and the ship deck was empty, Phryne left her cabin and turned to the railing to look to the moon, Phryne suddenly heard a child's voice, she looked over her shoulder and saw a little crying boy running to her, but after a blink, he was gone.  
Phryne shook her head, closed her eyes, and looked up again. But now, she only heard the sound of the wind.

"Miss," Phryne heard a woman. "Why do you cower here at the railing, what happened?"  
Steps, Phryne heard steps that were getting faster and then suddenly strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. The wind was suddenly cold and her face seemed to be freezing. The warm hand in her face were like a gift.

"Miss," Phryne looked up into the blue eyes of a man and opened her lips, feeling so numb, that Phryne did not feel her lips.  
"A ... a little boy ..." said Phryne.  
"There is not a little boy on this ship," said the man.  
" I have, ..."  
"I'll take you to the ship`s doctor," said the soothing voice.  
"No," said Phryne stubbornly. "I just need a hot tea."  
"Ok, tell me your cabin number." Phryne nodded and both spent the rest of the night together in her cabin.

***  
In the next few nights, she did not hear the little boy again, even though she was standing at the railing, looking at the sea. Phryne wondered about what happened to her that night. Shortly before arriving in Australia, the passengers became impatient and collected their belongings which they had left somewhere on the ship.

"Miss," said a woman at the breakfast table. "Have you heard that in Melbourne, a factory area has blown up, they say, it was an ambush. Half the police from Melbourne were there," Phryne dropped the full cup of coffee on the floor. She had to think about the little crying boy running to her again, she saw ... Jack!

***  
In Melbourne, the first thing Phryne did was to drive to Mac.  
"Mac, where is he?" Phryne panicked in Mac`s office.  
"Phryne, you here ..."  
"Where is he?" Phryne asked pleadingly. "Please ..." and tears gathered in her eyes. Mac swallowed and nodded.  
"I should not tell you, you're not his family, but ..." Mac began. "He will not make it, his injuries are too heavy, it is a miracle that he still lives, his family is with him now. "

"May I ... please," whispered Phryne.  
"I don`t know," Mac said sadly. "But I'll ask for you, please wait here." And walked down the hall. "Phryne," she heard it from Mac minutes later from the other end of the hall.  
"Are you coming? This is Mrs Robinson," Mac said, pointing to the woman standing in the doorway. "She wants to talk to you," while Mac smiled and disappeared.

"You are Miss Fisher," said Jack's mother with a sad smile on her lips.  
"Yes," said Phryne briefly.  
"You look exactly like he described you," said his mother. "Can I hug you?" She asked, and Phryne nodded with tears in her eyes.  
"He loves you very much, he spoke of you," whispered Jack's mother in Phryne's ear. "He wanted me to give you this," and his mother reached into her coat pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Thank you for the feedback :)

Ginny I hope you like the chapter, and my name stays on the list.

* * *

In the palm of her hand was a beautiful Victorian engagement ring. Phryne looked puzzled and tears ran down her face.  
" This ring is from my grandmother, I told my son, that he should give this ring to the woman, he deeply loves. I was surprised, when Rosie did not have this ring, you must be special," Phryne nodded and after hesitating, she put the ring on her trembling finger.

Was she now engaged to Jack?

"You want to see him, right? He's here in this room," and she opened the door. Jack's father got up from his chair and looked at Phryne. Jack's mother put her hands on Phryne's shoulders and led her to the bed where Phryne simply stood still.

"We'll leave you alone with him for a moment," said Jack's mother, leaving the room with her husband. Closing the door sounded like a bang and made Phryne flinch.  
How life can change so quickly, now she stood here and was engaged to Jack, who probably won't survive another night, he had only been waiting for her.

"Jack," said Phryne, tearfully. "It's not nice to leave me alone, it's not fair. I'm sorry I did not come earlier and I'm sorry I never said I love you, " said Phryne and walked around the room, she could not look at him at the moment. If Phryne would do so, she would collapse in tears, but the desire to see him was stronger.  
"I lied in my letters," she said and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You certainly noticed that while reading my letters,"said Phryne and touched Jack's face very carefully.

"Everything will be fine," she said with a sad smile.  
"Now I'm here, you can go if you want, even if it's not fair,"said Phryne, wiping a tear from his cheek.  
"When I look at you Jack, I see all my missed chances, moments, we will never have together. We have done nothing wrong, Jack, but we will suffer for the rest of our lives.

***  
"She loves him," Mac said, looking at the wall.  
"I know, I saw it in her eyes," said his mother. "Unfortunately this young happiness will not last forever, my little boy will die."  
"Phryne will honor Jack as no other can," Mac said, looking at her watch. "She loves Jack too much, and I even have the feeling that Phryne's whole life is changing just before our eyes," and Mac looked at the door.  
"It's been quiet in the room," Mac said anxiously and slowly, she opened the door. What Mac saw, did not let anyone doubt Jack had found the right one. Phryne lay with Jack in bed, talking to him, just so he could hear her voice.

"Jack," Phryne whispered. " You were the little boy on the ship, to tell me something was wrong, "she whispered. "I have a blackout, it's weird, I do not know how long I was sitting on deck. I was found, my lips were numb, it was so cold and I had and still have back pain, maybe Mac should take a look at it. "

***  
"Good morning," and a hand touched Phryne's cheek. Phryne opened her tired eyes and looked into the face of Jack's mother. "I have some breakfast for you," she said, placing everything on the small table beside the bed. Phryne noticed now that she was no longer lying next to Jack in bed.

"Where is he?" asked Phryne.  
"He was taken to another room, so you can sleep," said his mother.  
"No, no one should die alone," said Phryne. How could the doctors simply take Jack away just to make her sleep?  
"Oh, he will not die, I hope so," said his mother, shaking Phryne's pillow.  
"His eyelids twitched, but he did not wake up,"

***  
Jack felt someone next to him bed, but he did not open his eyes, the pain was too much, too many broken ribs, too much pain ... too much French perfume. Perhaps he was already in heaven, Phryne spoke to him last night and he felt her soft lips on his.  
Definitely, he was in heaven.

Jack had to think again about the explosion again, so many men, the smoke, the screams.  
The inhuman pain in his chest and Phryne, she fell on her knees before him, to protect him with her own body from the debris and the ashes, of course Phryne was not really there, his mind must have played a trick on him so he had a reason to survive.  
Jack still felt Phryne's breath on his face, that was how he felt when he was buried under the rubble and hot ashes, he felt her presence.

"Phryne," Jack began to whisper with his eyes closed. He wanted to hear her voice again, he wanted to experience this dream again.  
"I am here," said Phryne and Jack tried to smile even in all his pain. He was back again in this beautiful dream.  
Jack would do anything at the moment only to never wake up again from this dream. In any case, he only expected pain and loneliness when he opened his eyes.

"You're smiling," that was Phryne`s voice, a tear ran from his eye.  
"Phryne," whispered Jack exhausted. Jack heard the swing of the door and steps, it is probably one of the nurse who just wanted to see after him.  
"Phryne," Mac said.  
In pain, Jack opened his eyes, through a tearful veil he saw someone sitting beside him.  
"Inspector," said Mac. "Last night, you showed first signs of life." Jack looked as if in slow motion, and after several blinks, he recognized Phryne, his Phryne.

"You ..." was all he said and Mac smiled.  
"I was on the ship to Australia when it happened," Phryne said softly.  
"Tired," said Jack with heavy eyes.  
" I'm not tired,"  
"Please ... I can not ... laugh,"  
" Then, do not laugh," said Phryne.  
"Sleep, Inspector," said Mac. "Phryne, can I speak to you outside?" Jack looked after Phryne. "She'll be right back, do not worry," Mac said.

"Phryne," Mac said outside the door. "It will take a long time and when I say long, I mean very long. Jack was found under rubble, he can call himself lucky to be alive. It did not look like he would make it, he had a strong guardian angel," said Mac and looked at Jack's medical file in her hand, then she looked up at Phryne, wondering.

"Phryne, have you ever seen anything like this in the field, look into Jack`s file," and handed Phryne Jack's medical file .

"Are these all Jack's injuries?" Phryne asked, puzzled as she looked up again.  
"Yes," said Mac.  
"Hugh?" asked Phryne, giving Mac the file back.  
"Do you really want to discuss that here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter,

someone will definitely hate me now.

* * *

Mac avoided Phryne`s eyes, that meant nothing good for her. "Luck was not his middle name," said Mac.  
"Mac, what are you trying to tell me?" Of course Phryne knew what Mac wanted to suggest, but she did not want to believe it.  
"Dot is busy all day with her little son, he's still too small to know what happened, maybe it's better that way,"

"What exactly happened to Hugh?" and Phryne sat down on a bench in front of Jack's room. She winced because the pain shot back into her body, Mac leaned against the wall and looked at Phryne.

"Where's the pain, the back?" Mac asked.  
"It's nothing," said Phryne.  
" Phryne! "  
"I have unexplained back pain, certainly because of all the stress."  
"Let me see, I'm a doctor," Mac said, so Phryne could not say no.

In Mac`s office.  
"Phryne, I always say, sex is healthy but ..."  
"What!" Phryne interrupted Mac and tried to look over her shoulder. "What do you see?" Mac touched Phryne's spine and again, she winced.  
"Your back feels ... have you worked temporarily in mining?"  
"No!" and Phryne turned around.

"Because," Mac began, taking two glasses from her desk. "Such a back can only be the result from something falling on your back, maybe from a faded lover. Do you have a dispute with someone?"  
"Mac! "  
"How long have you this kind of back pain?" Mac asked, handing Phryne a glass of Scotch.  
"Since that ominous night, on the ship, I had a blackout," and Phryne rested her hands on her hips. "I was found on deck shortly after ..."  
"Sex ...?"  
"Mac! Not everything revolved around sex," Phryne was feeling a little uncomfortable right now, how could she tell Mac when she did not even understand it herself.

"Phryne, I am your oldest friend, I know you're hiding something from me. Spit it out! "  
"Tell me everything about Hugh," Phryne tried changing the conversation and Mac nodded, grinning.

"Ok, the short version," said Mac and put her glass on the desk. "Jack repeated your name when he was rescued over and over again, the rescuer was not a paramedic, he would not have cared about what Jack said,"  
There was a pause and Mac just stared at Phryne. "It was Dot, desperately looking for Hugh," Phryne gasped.

"Dot must hate me!"  
"No, I would not say that. She hates the situation she's in right now, I'm sure she does not hate you personally."  
"Where is Hugh?"  
"You don't want to see him," Mac said quickly,  
"Mac, did you forget who you're talking to? I've seen every kind of injury in my life,"  
"Yes, but you didn't know anybody personally, that is a big difference. Phryne, Dot has an appointment with me in 5 minutes,"

A knock on the door signalled Mac that Dot was on time, a quick glance at Phryne and Mac opened the door. Phryne swallowed as Dot entered the office dressed in black with a small boy in her arms and looked at Mac and ignored Phryne.

"I have Hugh's wedding ring for you," Mac said, putting the ring in Dot's palm.  
"My condolences," Phryne said next to the desk and Dot looked at Phryne unemotionally and Hugh's little boy looked up to Phryne.  
"Hi, I'm George Collins and who are you?" He asked in a cute voice.

"George," said Dot, "What did I tell you yesterday about strangers?" George looked over his shoulder.  
"Sorry Mommy," George said, and broke off the conversation.

"Dot," Phryne began. "I'm not made of air, talk to me!" Dot had never written in her letters that she has a little boy.  
"What is there to talk about," said Dot. "Your stupid freedom has been more important to you than a man who adores you. Do you have any idea how many women want that from a man? No, you do not, because you do not let the men get any closer to you. "

"That's enough Dot," Mac said angrily.  
"No, Mac," said Phryne, "I want to hear that!"

"What are the reasons to take a boy's father and let another live, when you keep in mind that the other man is a coward," Dot looked at Phryne with cold eyes.  
"Many nights I wished my husband were alive instead of Jack. But my priest told me it was God's will and I should trust in God, but that's not the worst, the worst is ... " Dot looked at her little boy.

"That I found Jack, while I was looking for my husband under the rubble, just with my hands,as I freed his body from all the debris, he whispered your name over and over again. My husband was later found dead, maybe he would have survived if I had not helped Jack. "  
" Dot," Phryne said.  
"No, I do not want to hear anything, I have heard enough, My husband is dead, what do you want to tell me."  
" That I'm sorry I was not there when it happened," Phryne said and Dot began to sob. "Do you want to talk about it, Mac can take care of George," and Dot looked at her little son with tears in her eyes.

"Go play with Auntie Mac, like yesterday," and hugged her little boy.  
"Ok mom," George said, leaving the office with Mac.  
"Be nice to each other," Mac said and closed the door.

"I should have been here," Phryne said, pulling Dot into a hug.  
" No, it's ok " Dot said.  
" Why aunt Mac? " Phryne asked.  
"George's first words were Mama and Mac. George was born ill, that's why Dr. Mac was more often than we would have wanted at our home. "

The conversation with Dot was surprisingly quiet. There were more tears than words and Dot also apologized for her angry words, although everything was true, what she said.

"Miss," said Dot, wiping the tears from her cheek. It's good that you returned, after the the explosion, "  
"Why?" asked Phryne and frowned.  
"We both know, where the inspector is, there you are, too," with that everything was said.  
"Does Jack know about the thing with Hugh?" Phryne asked.  
"No, he was unconscious at the time and after that no one told him,"

The door to Jack's room opened slowly with a small boy standing in the doorway.  
"Do you know where my dad is?" Little George asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that took so long, but real life first. My beta is on vacation and I did not want to wait.**  
 **I wish you all the best!**

 **Valentine**

* * *

"Because Mommy said he's waiting for us and I do not know where," Jack looked at George with wide eyes.

 _Hugh stood at the door as the walls began to collapse and Jack yelled that he should go._ That was the last moment, that he saw Hugh alive.

"George," said Mac surprised. " Sorry Inspector," and Mac pushing little George out the door.  
"Sleep," Mac said, smiling, and closed the door. Sleep, sleep was impossible, he could not fall asleep with this pain and just looking at the wall did not heal.

The pain in his chest became stronger, but he did not want to ask the nurse to give him something for the pain.  
Jack tries to sleep with the pain and hoped that Phryne would sit next to him as soon as possible. Her presence calmed him and made the pain not so brutal. The thoughts of Phryne soothed him, and the pain did not kill him.

"Are you asleep?" Jack heard Phryne's voice. "Dot and ..." Phryne began, but Jack did not open his eyes, too many emotions were whirling around.  
"Hugh ..." he interrupted Phryne. He wanted to know everything, everything she hid from him.

"How are you?" Phryne asked. Jack opened his eyes and looked into Phryne`s tired eyes, he had never seen Phryne so tired and he knew, something was wrong.  
"So ... bad?" Jack asked and Phryne looked down for a moment.  
" No, not my Phryne," Jack said. "My rock...my lifeline..." Phryne looked up.

"Do you want to be a father figur to little George ?" Phryne said, avoiding the word death and hoping Jack understood. Mac was right, she did not know how to tell Jack that Hugh is dead. It's easier when you don't know the person.

" No...," Jack said.  
"No?" Phryne interrupted Jack. "Why, you were a great father?"  
"Because it would be wrong," Jack said quickly, feeling as exhausted as after an endurance run.  
"Wrong, in which sense?" Phryne asked and sat down beside Jack's bed. She was disappointed with Jack's reaction and Jack was offended by her thoughtless question.  
In Phryne's imagination everything was so easy, Phryne wanted to give George a father.

"Because it would be wrong," Jack answered again.

"Can you remember the explosion or something after that?" Phryne asked and turned the conversation in a different direction.  
"No," said Jack, swallowing. "Only that Hugh ... he should leave the building,"  
"You told him to leave the building?" Phryne asked and Jack nodded.  
"Then why was he found still in the building?" Phryne walked across the room with her hand on her chin.

Jack saw his ring on Phryne's hand, sparkling through the sunlight. They both had not talked about it yet, but ...  
"Jack!" Phryne said loud and turned to face him. "Could it be, that Hugh knew something about it?" Phryne leaned over the end of the bed and looked at him. Jack tries to get up, he wants to help Phryne, but at the moment, he was helpless.

"No," said Jack. " I can not imagine that."  
"Jack," Phryne began. "Me too, but how deep can you trust someone. The human soul has ugly hidden abysses, believe me," Phryne said.

"What do you want to say," and Jack looked at Phryne.  
"That Hugh might want to save you, because he had heard about it. His spilled body was not in the direction of leaving the building," Phryne was looking for justice, for Jack, Hugh, and and all the others.  
Maybe she was also trying to distract herself, so she did not have to think about Hugh, Dot and Jack.

"Phryne, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course Jack, whatever you want, you do not have to ask."  
"What are we doing after all this ? " Jack asked. "Are we a couple? or Are we engaged ? or Just friends? "  
Phryne gasped and Jack saw fear in her eyes.

"Jack please," she began. " I only know one thing, I do not want to lose you, without you, I have no reason to stay. In London there are people who need my help too,"  
"Why are you ... here?" Jack asked, surprised by Phryne's words. He expected everything, but not this choice of words. She was so scared and reserved at the moment.

"I have missed you painfully," Phryne said.  
"You ... could have come earlier," Jack said and Phryne smiled.  
" I am ..."  
"I love you too," Jack said as he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.  
"Never leave me again, never," Then she suddenly said it, "My parents are not doing well financially, the great depression, you know, it's all become so incredibly difficult, I am ... I had to help my parents, then the many many hours..."

" Phryne..." Jack said. "It is ok, I'm fine."  
" I ... Jack," and all the trouble and the pain broke out of her. " I almost lost you and I was so scared, so hopeless, but I have no reason, look at Dot and little George, both have suffered a major loss,"

"George will grow up without a father because of my guilt." Jack said.  
"It's not your fault," Phryne said. "You can be George a good uncle and I, the aunt who spoils him," Phryne grinned.  
" Phryne," Jack said.  
"George only has us, Jack. Hugh's father is death and Dot's father is not the right one for little George."  
"You like him, "  
"He is sweet," Phryne said.  
"Phryne, George has a mother," Jack said with a grin.  
"I don't want to be his a mother, that's not my style. I want to be his aunt who spoils him," Phryne said and the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

"Miss Collins," said Jack.  
"Inspector, Miss Phryne," and nodded. " Miss Phryne, can I ask you something?" Phryne looked to Dot and nodded. "Yes, of course. You know that."  
"I was not so sure, after all this," and Dot looked at Jack. "You look better."  
"Thank you, Mrs Collins," said Jack.  
"Miss Phryne, I have to do things," began Dot. "For ... the funeral ... and George," Dot said, lowering her eyes.  
"Yes, I'll help you Dot," Phryne said and Jack tried to smile. "I'm here for George, always."

George did not talk much and Phryne did not know what she could tell him, he was still too small for a lot of things. So it was a quiet walk.  
But in front of a store George stopped and Phryne did not realize that George was not walking next to her. After a moment of shock, she turned around  
and saw George.

"What are you looking at?" Phryne asked George who was standing next to her. "The police car," he said. "But Mummy says that would be too expensive," and looked dreamily to the police car. Phryne nodded, she knew Dot and Hugh`s situation and that will not be better after his death. "Come," Phryne said with a smile and took George's little hand in hers.

George could not believe his eyes in the store. There were cars, everywhere, in many bright colours, but his eyes were on the police car. He had only one car at home and it was not a police car. George wanted a police car, just like his father.

"George," Phryne said after a while and George looked over his little shoulder. "You can take it, but very carefully," her voice was full of love. At first, George did not know what to do, but he nodded and walked slowly to the police car. He looked over his shoulder again and grabbed the police car that filled his two little hands. "Thank you, aunt Phryne," he said smiling, proudly holding the police car in his hands." I have a police car, just like Daddy."

At the entrance to the hospital Dot waited impatiently for her son, she needed her son. Dot was angry at Miss Phryne because she still had Jack.  
Then she saw her son with Miss Phryne. Melancholia wrapped around her body and she don`t know what to think.  
Miss Phryne had everything, money, the love of her life and that found Dot unfair. She was the perfect housewife and mother and Miss Phryne was none of it.

"George is a lively child," Phryne said a few steps behind George. "Yes he is," Dot said shortly. "Hello sweetheart," and pulled her son into a hug. "Mummy," said George, smiling, showing his mother the police car. "He's a decent boy," said Phryne. "I had nothing to complain about."  
"I see that." and Dot looked in George`s little hands. "Thank you, aunt Phryne," said George, hugging Phryne spontaneously.  
"You are my favorite aunt," he said and looked up. "He's a cute little boy," Phryne said smiling at George.  
"So good to get a new car?"Dot asked her son seriously. George looked over his little shoulder but he did not let go aunt Phryne.

"How much did the car cost?" Dot asked annoyed because she want to give Miss Phryne the money back. She didn't want any pity especially not from Miss Phryne.  
"Dot," Phryne said in shock. "The car is a gift from aunt Phryne." George looked at Phryne with a smile. "Yes, a gift."  
"Miss Phryne, that's really nice, but I do not want him spoiled. " "Dot, it's just a toy car and I can afford it."

"This is exactly the problem. You can do it, you are rich and I as his mother... I dont have the money. "and looked at her son, who was still looking happily at aunt Phryne. In that one moment, Dot felt envy. Even with Hugh's better salary, she could never buy such a toy car. "What is your problem," Phryne asked with wide eyes. "In this moment, you and your unwavering love for the Inspector."  
"I'm sorry, Dot," Phryne said. "But my life, is my life."

"Jack?" Phryne asked as she opened Jack's door, but he was sleeping. Only now Phryne had the opportunity to look at his face. Slowly she sat down next to him and Phryne looked at her engagement ring on her finger. "Phryne," she heard Jack from the Bed and looked up from her engagement ring.

"You're here," and he tried to smile.  
"Yes, I am here, where else should I be?" she asked. "I had a strange dream, more than that, it was a strange feeling. I am sorry."  
"No, why should you? " "Because your here and...and I dreamed again from that day, you were there with me and you protected me from worse." Phryne began to smile and took his hand in hers.  
"I will protect you always and everywhere if you want, because I know, you would do the same for me too."  
"Yes, but right now I can not protect you,"and looked silently at her finger. "But now tell me more about your crazy dream," and Phryne hoped that he would tell the same as she felt.  
"You were there," he began. "Your body on mine, so the collapsing wall could not kill me. I smelled your perfume and your breath was on my face." Jack felt exhausted and was incredibly tired.  
"Talk to me Phryne, please, I want to hear your voice when i fall asleep." and closed his eyes.  
"Once," Phryne began. "I heard and saw a little boy on the Ship to Australia. He had your eyes and cried for help." Jack opened his eyes. "The next thing I can remember is," Phryne stopped and looked at Jack. " That I was found at night on the ship's deck. Later, I heard what happened in Melbourne."


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chatper :)**

 **Happy Weekend!**

* * *

In a moment of silence, Phryne realized how tired she was. Everything had changed so fast and in such a short time. Hugh was dead, Dot was angry, and Jack was in a hospital bed.  
Phryne was glad that Jack was alive, to get a new chance. But she could not get it out of her head. These thoughts and feelings.  
She could understand Dot's hatred. She might have felt the same way, if she had found Hugh and not Jack. Her thoughts turned in a circle. She had to think about the situation on the ship, the little boy with Jack`s eyes.

"You're tired," Jack said, pulling Phryne out of her thoughts. "When was the last time you slept properly? It would be better if you would go home now." Phryne's heart began to beat faster.  
"Did you know what would have been better," Phryne said. "If you had not gone to that damned empty warehouse. That was so unbelievably reckless of you. You knew it, and you fell into the trap. What did you think you were and Dot loved each other, what do you think happens to her now?"

"This is not about Hugh or Dot." Jack asked sadly. "I'm sorry Phryne and It's true I love you. But I am also a Detective Inspector, I know its hard but you would survive it. This is the fate of the women of police officers. I´m sorry but its true." Phryne looked shocked at Jack.  
"Dot knew it?"  
"Yes, and you should know it too." "Jack you told me a thousand times. Be careful and do no stupid things."  
Phryne did not want to understand what he wanted to tell her.

"Miss Fisher!" Jack said loudly in pain. His lungs burned but ignored that and looked attentively at Phryne. "Phryne," Jack said painfully and closed his eyes for a moment. The pain was deep and he knew that Phryne was right. He enters the warehouse without thinking.  
"I have pain in my chest. Breathing is so painful that I stop breathing sometimes to avoid the pain.  
"Jack." Phryne said.  
"I know what you want to say, but I do not want to leave the hospital as a morphine addict."  
"Jack, you know that it takes more to become addicted."  
"Are you sure?!" and he looked deep into Phryne's eyes. Jack breathed and Phryne realized how much energy it cost him.

"The pain does not go away, whether you stay here and make me nervous or if you go home." Phryne nodded and looked at his fingers in her hand. "Go home Phryne," Jack said. "I just do not know how to do that anymore."  
Jack opened his arms without saying a word and Phryne placed her head on his shoulder.  
"I had no reason to stop my job,"said Jack. "So I went without thinking into the warehouse." Jack did not look at Phryne, pretending he did not mean her. "You never or rarely answered my letters, I do not take that blame on me."  
"I thought your life in London was great, so I did not want to disturb you and just wrote a few short sentences."  
Phryne grinned at his shoulder. "You can read through the sentences again, so that you realize what you have written."  
Jack was confused and did not know what to say.  
"I have all your letters in my suitcase. In some sentences I felt that you had no desire, time or both." Jack looked down at Phryne, who was leaning her head against his shoulder. "Oh yes, I had time and desire, but I never knew what to write."

"Jack," Phryne began. "You're a good speaker, do not try to sell me that you did not know what to write."  
"Phryne, I did not want to disturb you. You were always so happy in your letters, so optimistic." Phryne placed gently her hand on his chest, but shrugged as Jack groaned in pain. "No, I only moved unfavorably."  
"I'll let Mac know you're in pain again." Jack shook his head.  
"No, you know what I said." Phryne got up from the bed and realized that Jack was holding her hand. Phryne looked over her shoulder. "I know what you said, but I also know that you said I should go to bed."  
"You negotiate hard!" Jack said, releasing her hand without resistance. Phryne nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Both did not want to say goodbye. "Tomorrow then," Jack said.

***  
Phryne went home after telling Mac that Jack needed help. His pain was too strong.  
Phryne needed time, time for a clear mind. On the way home, she felt her engagement ring under her glove that always reminded her that a lot had changed in her life. Too much to process in a small talk.  
At home hours later, she greeted Mr. Butler. "Good evening, Miss Fisher," said Mr. Butler, knowing that he could not ask intimate questions. He was just glad that she was back. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked, but she only shook her head.  
"Something strong, please, Mr. Butler." Phryne said and went to her bedroom. Mr Butler nodded and was relieved that now normality was back in this house.

"Miss?" There was a knock on Phryne's bedroom door and Mr. Butler was looking into the dark, after he opened the door. "What?" Phryne asked against her pillow.  
"Dr MacMillan called, you should come to the hospital" "What happened?" Phryne asked. "She said, you should hurry." Phryne opened her eyes and was wide awake.

***  
Without changing clothes, Phryne hurried thoughtfully through the corridors of the hospital. It was two o'clock in the morning and Phryne could hear her own breath.  
"Miss?" said a nurse, pointing to her watch. She had finished her break and closed the door to the nurses' room.  
"Mac, I mean Dr MacMillan called me at home." "You are Miss Fisher?" the nurse asked and Phryne nodded.  
"Follow me, Miss Fisher!" Mac was waiting for Phryne at Jack's door.  
When Mac looked up from the floor and looked at Phryne, Phryne stopped immediately. She knew that look and knew what he had to say.  
But she did not want to see that look in Mac`s eyes, she refused to look at Mac. How childish of her, but Phryne knew that herself. Mac walked towards Phryne, she wanted to hug her best friend, but something stopped her from doing it.

"Phryne," Mac said softly. "No!" Phryne said angrily.  
"I'm glad you're here." Phryne looked up and saw the typical compassion of a doctor. Mac also did not know how to handle the situation. The problem was that she knew both.  
"Phryne, we need your help, he has fever and hallucinates when he is awake. We all thought he was on the way to recovery, but we were wrong. The fever came so fast that we were surprised." Mac opened Jack's door and Phryne saw in the light of a small lamp a bowl of water and a sponge. "Be careful," Mac said, looking at Phryne. "He's hallucinating."

Phryne sat down next to Jack and dipped the sponge careful into the cold water to gently cool his forehead.  
Again and again Phryne dipped the sponge into the cold water until Jack began to move his head.  
"Nurs," he breathed and Phryne touched with her cold hand his cheek.  
"I'm here."  
"My wife," he breathed again. Phryne swallowed and nodded.  
"You have..."  
"Shhh..." Phryne said and cooled his forehead. His forehead and cheeks burned under her hand.  
"I Love...  
"Shhh..." Phryne whispered and kissed his forehead. "Everything will be fine,"

It was around four in the morning when Phryne left his room. She slid down the wall, put her face on her knees and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**  
 **the new chapter  
**

 **Happy Weekend :)**

* * *

Dot opened the back door and saw Mr. Butler in the kitchen with dishes in his hand.  
"Miss Williams," said Mr. Butler deftly. "I didn't expect you today." Dot nodded. "I can not sit at home forever, George needs a childhood and daily routine."  
"Very wise of you Dorothy, but also sad when you think about it." "That's right, but life must go on especially for George." said Dot with a sad smile on his lips. Mr. Butler put the dishes on the shelf and looked over his shoulder.  
"Where is George?"  
"With his grandmother, Hugh's mother." Mr. Butler smiled. "How sweet of you."  
"I never have to ask," Dot said. "George is her piece from heaven, but now I'm going to bring breakfast to Miss Fisher." Mr. Butler turned to Dot. "Miss Fisher is not in the house." and had to remember the telephone conversation with Dr MacMillan.

 _"Mr. Butler, tell Phryne it's serious."_  
 _"The Inspector?"_  
 _"She should hurry ..."_

"Oh, long party night?" Dot asked but knew that there must be another reason. Because Mr Butler's face spoke a language of its own. "Dr. MacMillan had called last night, or rather, this morning. She said it's urgent." He did not have to mention that Miss Fisher was now in the hospital.  
Dot looked while she wondered at the kitchen clock. Should she help Miss Fisher? Should she stand next to her? Maybe, Dot should just sit down and wait until Miss Fisher feels the same pain.  
"I'll be right back, I forgot something." Dot said and closed the door. Mr. Butler knew where she wanted to go and he knew, that from now on everything will be fine.

***  
On the way to the hospital, Dot had to think about many things. After all, she was not very nice to Miss Fisher the last time. A toy car, what a meaningless discussion. It became little George's favorite car, he even sleeps with his car from aunt Phryne.  
Hugh's mother looked shocked at the toy car in the morning but said nothing.  
At the hospital, Dot was looking for Miss Fisher, and an uneasy gut feeling accompanied her. Last night while Dot lay awake in bed, she thought of the love between the Inspector and Miss Fisher. Even if this love did not look like real love. Both, Miss Fisher and the Inspector felt love. Only another way to show love.

"Miss Fisher! "Dot shouted from afar as she saw Miss Fisher sitting on the floor with her head on her knees.  
"Miss, is everything ok?" An inappropriate question, even Dot knew that. Phryne wiped her hair out of her face and looked up. When she saw Dot, she was glad to see her. Dot knelt down on the floor in front of Miss Fisher and looked into her tired face.

"I suggest, you wash your face. The last night is still clearly visible in your face."  
"I'm just stressed and tired." said Phryne.  
"Exactly," said Dot and pointed to the door behind her. "I'll take care of everything and you'll wash your face." Phryne smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Dot," Miss Fisher said and got up from the floor.

Dot entered the hospital room and saw the inspector asleep in bed.  
Next to his bed, Dot saw a large bowl standing on a chair. Miss Fisher would have taken care of Hugh as well, if he had been in that bed. Dot's inner feeling told her very clearly that there was a special bond between the Inspector and Miss Fisher.  
Dot never understood Hugh, when he talked about soulmate. But if that's true what Hugh said, Miss Fisher is the Inspector's soulmate. Dot always tried, but she never found such a relationship with Hugh.  
Dot had to think about it, Hugh had always tried, but it never really worked. Maybe it was because Hugh always saw himself as the man in the house, as the protector and never as a soulmate.

The windows were closed, Dot could not even hear the birds but she could almost hear the silence in the room.  
"What did you say?" Dot asked as she realized that the Inspector had said something Unfortunately too quiet to understand. Hugh was always fascinated by the deep trust that the Inspector had.  
"Inspector, please, what did you say?" Dot asked again. But nothing, he was asleep again. The door opened and Dot saw Miss Fisher standing in the doorway. Her face was now completely without make-up. Dot reaized now how much love Miss Fisher had for the Inspector.  
"Thanks, Dot," said Miss Fisher. Dot looked to the Inspector and then to Miss Fisher.  
"You love him?" Dot asked.  
Miss Fisher avoided Dot's look, but nodded as she looked at Dot again. "I have already seen your ring," Dot said.  
"I think the Inspector can be happy that he found you." Dot said and got up from the chair. "I don't know if you can said _found_ when you talk about your soulmate.  
"You think we are soulmate?" Miss Fisher asked sat down next to Jack and touched his cheek. "Yes,"said Dot with a slight smile. "I can see it in your eyes, when you look at him or when you touch him." Phryne looked up from Jack.

"I can deal with losses, I had enough in my life, but..." "But with the Inspector it is different, right." Dot interrupted her. "Yes it's different with Jack." Phryne said.

"Phryne..." She heard Jack's weak voice. "You are here," he said and looked at her with half-opened eyes.  
"Jack." Phryne said with trembling voice and gave him a kiss. "Don't cry," Jack whispered with feverish eyes.  
"I do not cry," Phryne said and Jack closed his eyes with exhaustion.  
"I saw you in my...dreams," said Jack exhausted from the fever. "Take my hand, please," said Jack slowly." I hope it is not a dream."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,

the new chapter :)

I know the last update was a long time ago.

* * *

It took a long time for Jack to fall asleep. The day nurse always tried to help Jack, but he refused any help. As he once said, he does not want to become addicted. It does not happen often that someone dont want painkiller. It was a crazy picture for Mac.

Phryne had not touched the fruit the nurses brought. The forgotten fruits is a good example of Phryne's recklessness towards her health. Mac saw Phryne without make up in the clothes of the previous day, something that Phryne never does.

Something indescribable is in the air. Something Mac never thought possible. The bond between Phryne and Jack survives even the distance of the oceans.

Mac remembered the Inspector's words shortly after she first saw him.

 _"I saw her ..." he whispered to Mac. "Phryne ... she ..." His body is fighting against the unconsciousness. Mac knelt beside the Inspector and touched his bleeding hand.  
"Jack," she said thoughtfully. "Phryne is in London ... it's impossible ..." and looked with sad eyes at Jack.  
"She was ... there...with me..." gasped the inspector with blood on his lips. "... The smell of ...Phryne..." Jack looked at Mac with tired eyes and hoped that Phryne was in the hospital. Than he closed his eyes exhausted.  
Mac nodded to the paramedics. "We are in a hurry." Mac said and closed her eyes for a moment. _

"Phryne? "Mac said from the door and walked slowly towards Phryne. A touch from Mac made Phryne wince. Her muscles were very stiff and ached from the long sitting.  
"It is advisable that you eat something, instruction from your doctor!" Mac said in a raised voice.  
"Later...Mac."  
"You said that hours ago when I was here."  
Mac saw dark shadows under Phryne's eyes. Her lips looked bloodless and her skin, her skin looked as if she had bathed in powder.  
"Mac, I'm tired. Why are we having this conversation?"

Mac leaned against the end of Jack`s bed and looked at Phryne. "You're not immortal Phryne," whispered Mac. Phryne took a deep breath and looked up.  
"I know!" Phryne said loud. "But an inner voice tells me to do it?" and Phryne's words were only a whisper. Mac wanted to say something, but then the inspector began to wake up. Phryne looked up wide-eyed and Mac smiled.

"Hello Inspector," Mac said with a grin. "Good that they are awake. Phryne's second name is impatience." Jack tried to grin. "I was awake every now and then," Jack said and looked at Mac. "I heard you both talking." Silence filled the room. Until Jack closed his eyes and took a painful breath.  
Mac nodded to Phryne and left the room. Mac stopped by the door, looked over her shoulder and left the room. Jack opened his eyes again and looked at Phryne. The pain is always the most brutal when he wakes up.

"Did you dream something?" Phryne asked tiredly but curiously. "Right now Jack, I would like to hear about your indecent dream." Jack tried to laugh. But it was impossible through the pain in his chest. "Pain." he whispered and closed his eyes. "I dreamed of a birthmark on your thigh." he said with closed eyes. Phryne laughed.  
Jack swallowed and opened his eyes. "Is that enough?"

"For starters,but you can do it better. I know it." Phryne said with a smile.

"Later," said Jack exhausted.

"Promised?"

"I hope so!" Jack said and tried to grin after a moment of silence.

"Jack please," Phryne said with tears in her eyes. "I have never felt so helpless in my life. You in this bed and I can not do anything." Jack took Phryne's hand and brought it to his lips. He had no strength to do more. No strength to kiss her lips. No strength to think about life after the hospital.

"You'll see, we're dancing waltz slow and close. Than you laugh about your time in this bed."

"Impatient from beginning to end," said Jack and kisses Phryne's hand so gentle like a breeze on a warm summer night.

"No, I only look to the future, we have no time for something else." The kiss she gave him on his lips was so soft and delightful. That Jack close his eyes with a smile.

"Why are you always there when I need you?" Phryne looked at Jack with wide eyes and for a moment, she did not understand him. But he was right, he was always there too when she needed him.

"Maybe it's fate." Phryne said with a kiss on his forehead.

"I feel sorry for Dot," said Jack and stopped Phryne from leaving him. He felt her breath on his face again and looked deep into her eyes. His hand was around her wrist, not strong enough but she felt his grip.

"It's my fault..." he said. He was afraid to say Hugh's name loud. "He was pure and good, not like us." Whispered Jack against Phryne's lips. She understood. Hugh was everything, especially innocent.

"It was not your fault!" Phryne said and kissed his lips. "I'm sorry for Hugh, but I'm glad that you live instead of him."

"This burden will always be on my shoulders?"

"Yes, perhaps if..." said Phryne and looked over her shoulder when she heard the door. She saw Mac standing in the doorway.

"Something wrong?" Mac asked curious as four eyes looked at her.

"No nothing Mac, only Jack he blames himself." Mac nodded and headed for Jack's bed. "This is nothing new. But, I have good news, maybe you can go home in a few weeks." Mac smiled at the Inspector.'

"Weeks Mac!" Phryne asked annoyed.

"I love you too Phryne." said Mac with a smile and looked at Phryne's speechless face. "Maybe you should say, thanks for keeping him alive, Mac."

"You're right, thanks...for keeping him alive."


End file.
